


Sleep is for the Brave

by Strawberry_Fizz



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Fizz/pseuds/Strawberry_Fizz
Summary: IK THE TITLE DOESN'T REALLY FIT BUT I GOT NOTHING HHHHHAnyways, this is a cuddle/kissing fic between Doom Guy and Samuel Hayden, where Hayden reflects on his complex feelings for the Slayer.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sleep is for the Brave

The Slayer had his arms wrapped around Samuel's chassis, and Hayden could feel his fans whirring faster and faster. God, he was so terribly in love with the Slayer. The Slayer was breathing deeply, practically asleep against the rapidly warming metal of his boyfriend's chest. The Slayer also had his legs in-between the handles on Samuel's hips, which furthered how flustered Hayden was becoming. He had never had anyone treat his robotic body so gently, and he welcomed the sensation of small sparks rising on his skin. It was clear his systems were not designed with anything like this in mind. The Slayer was entangled in him, asleep. The feeling of muscle against iron was beginning to drive him crazy. The Slayer was so soft despite how burly he was. He could feel the warmth of the human pressed against him, and it was causing him to malfunction. His processing speed had slowed down dramatically, and Hayden realised he could barely think straight anymore.

He hated himself for it, but he couldn't take this anymore. He shoved the Slayer violently away from him, causing him to wake up and panic. The Slayer's leg was caught in his handlebars still, and it caused the two of them to thrash violently against each other. They eventually detangled themselves, and the Slayer calmed down. The Slayer scanned his surroundings, while Hayden frantically tried to get his bearings again. Thoughts swirled in his processor, his fans still worked hard, and he was clutching his chassis. The Slayer gave him a confused head tilt that he couldn't acknowledge. The Slayer gently approached him, placing one hand on his shoulder. Hayden shivered beneath his touch. Why was he so overwhelmed? He pulled away from the Slayer, and stood still for a few more moments. His processor finally caught up with him.

"I'm sorry, Slayer. Your touch... It was overwhelming my systems." Hayden straightened up, removing his hand from his chassis. He gave the Slayer a look. "Would you like to get back to it?" The Slayer hesitated. Suddenly an idea formed in the robot's mind. "Actually, I have another idea." He pulled the Slayer down onto the sofa with him. He needed the Slayer to lead this one, as he couldn't actually kiss him.

"Kiss me, Slayer." He instructed. He undid the hatches of the Slayer's helmet and pulled it away from him, throwing it across the room. He saw a look of concern pass the Slayer's eyes.   
"Please." Hayden felt weak for begging the Slayer to do something, usually it was the other way around. The Slayer smirked when he realised the power he had over Hayden. He finally obliged to the robot's demand, and kissed his face gently. Hayden shuddered beneath him. "More-" he pleaded again, feeling even weaker now. The Slayer began kissing the bottom side of his face, before moving down to his neck. Hayden felt electricity sparking all over the place, his systems barely able to handle the intensity of the emotion his brain was creating. The Slayer seemed untroubled by the small sparks coming off of Hayden, and he was thankful he didn't acknowledge them. The Slayer pressed a final kiss at the base of Hayden's neck before slumping down onto his chest. Hayden was slightly disappointed that he stopped, before realising that the Slayer had fallen asleep again. He must be exhausted, but Hayden couldn't grasp why. However, it was easier to run diagnostics when the Slayer was so close to him, so he began a full detailed analysis of his vitals. 

The problem quickly made itself known. The Slayer hadn't slept properly in over 24 hours. The last time he had slept was 5:03am on the previous day, and even then, the sleep had been heavily disrupted and he had given up at around 7:26am. The Slayer had then used up all his energy fighting huge demons, and around the time he had entered Hayden's office, he had been staggering and struggling to walk, although Hayden hadn't noticed at the time. Hayden felt guiltier for shoving the Slayer away from him earlier. He let the Slayer sleep on his chest, shifting slightly to maximise his comfort. After all, it couldn't feel great to sleep on top of a robot. Hayden did his level best to ignore all the malfunctions the Slayer was causing in his systems. It was all his fault, the Slayer was so adorable when he was asleep, his eyes not showing the fires of hell within them. The usual way his body tensed up when he heard any form of noise at all was forgotten while he was asleep. He was so relaxed. So, well, cute. Hayden wanted to dismiss his thoughts just then, pretend that he wasn't actually deeply in love with the warrior, but there was no denying it anymore. He had let the Slayer kiss him, outright begged him to, just to satisfy his own emotions. Hayden had been driven crazy by his feelings towards the being he used to hate, denying them for a long time, putting it down to research, not allowing himself to be in love. Yet now, holding the Slayer in his arms, he realised that this was all he had wanted. Even though he had destroyed the Argent Energy filters. Even though the Slayer was a downright asshole. Even though the Slayer, despite his combat intelligence, was actually really stupid. 

Hayden realised he was also an utter idiot when it came to love. But he was a robot, not built for weak emotions. A lot of contradictions in his programming had also made themselves known over the past couple of weeks, reminding him what he really wanted. It had been infuriating at the time, being confronted with the feelings he had denied for so long. The Slayer whined in his sleep, grabbing at Hayden's body. His hands ended up on Hayden's neck, and he begun to crush it in his hands. Hayden didn't know what to do. Should he wake him up, prevent damage to his perfect robot body? Should he allow him to continue strangling so he could get the sleep he so desperately needed? Hayden decided on the first option. He sat up, trying to peel the hands away from his neck. But they were stubborn, and panic rose in him as he realised he couldn't actually get them off. Something snapped. His neck sparked and electrocuted his whole body. The Slayer was awoken by the electric, and jumped back from Hayden. Hayden spasmed and fell off the sofa, onto the floor. Hayden was frantically grabbing at his neck, trying to get the pain to stop. But the electric waves going through his body were not allowing him to do anything but panic. The Slayer slammed a button on his helmet, and the calm voice of VEGA arrived. 

"What did you do to him, Slayer?" The Slayer gestured to his neck, before gesturing to Hayden, who was still having his body ravaged by pulses of electricity. VEGA somehow understood. "There's a button on his heel to deactivate him." The Slayer threw himself towards Hayden's lower half, finding the miniscule button and deactivating him. Hayden's blue LED snapped off, and his body stopped jerking around. "Take him to the workshop, I will help you make the necessary repairs." The Slayer quickly scooped up the tall robot and moved away from the scene.

"Place him on that worktop." The Slayer did as he was asked. He began looking wildly around the room. VEGA watched his frantic movement. "Relax, Slayer. He will be back to functioning properly in no time. Look in the drawer over there, the one glowing blue. Careful of the inventions on the floor." Careful was not in the Slayer's nature, and he kicked a few of the inventions, destroying them, as he made his way across to the drawer. He tore it open, breaking the cabinet. "That blue tube there. And also that black object. You will need the silver tool to fix them in place." The Slayer appreciated VEGA for putting things into basic terms for him, rather than using the real names of the objects. He picked them up and dumped them on the worktop. 

"Follow my lead." The Slayer nodded. The duo began working to fix Hayden together, VEGA instructing and the Slayer, for once in his life gently, putting the components into place. It wasn't long before he was repaired. The Slayer pressed the button on Hayden's ankle and watched as the light of eye flickered on. Hayden sat up, staring intimidatingly down at the Slayer before registering who he was, softening his gaze.

"You fixed me." The Slayer turned away, embarrassed. He gestured to his helmet. "Thank you, VEGA." Hayden acknowledged that the AI probably was the only reason he was functional again. The Slayer turned back towards him. Hayden could feel a smile on his robotic mind, and hoped the Slayer could see it. 

"You know, you only managed to get 10 minutes of sleep before you started to strangle me." The Slayer took a step back, hanging his head. "I do not say this to upset you. Your vitals were telling me you were not getting enough sleep, but I presumed that was down to your idiocy rather than night terrors." There was affection in this jab, but it made the Slayer realise just how tired he was. He stumbled towards Hayden and hugged the robots waist. "Try not to break me in your sleep this time." Hayden lifted the warrior and took him to his own bed. Even though he was a robot, he couldn't deny sleeping in the old way was better than entering sleep mode while standing up. Hayden settled onto his mattress, the Slayer still in his arms. The warmth of his chassis was enough for them to not need a blanket. The Slayer wrapped his legs around Hayden, pulling him closer into him. 

"VEGA, make sure he doesn't attempt to hurt me again. Wake me if he tries anything."

"Understood, Dr Hayden." with VEGA's assurance in his mind, he took one final look at the Slayer, savouring his face, before entering rest mode himself. 

He was pleased to hear the next morning that the Slayer had slept soundly through the night. He had disappeared while Hayden was still on rest mode, and his absence was felt in his robot heart, though he'd never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like itttttt  
> These babies have way too much smut for my liking, so here's something softer for them. I'm only halfway through Doom 2016 at the moment so no spoilers for Eternal or anything eek-  
> This is also my first time writing fic for these two, so sorry if it's kinda dodgy in places. I hope to write more in the future to satisfy my need for more content. I thought Charbiter was a rare pair with their 30 fanfics, but 17? Damn...   
> Besides all that, leave a comment if ya want ;3


End file.
